


Marvelous SoULMAtES

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Souls of Unassuming Lives Mated Among the Existing Souls [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Soulmate Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of soulmate drabbles concerning characters from the Marvel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



With all the other soulmate drabble collections out there ( _Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada_ is my favorite), is it any surprise that I'd end up inspired to do something similar?  The first several chapters are Steve-centric as I have recently been to see _Civil War_ , even if none of them are actually about the events of the movie.

 

  1. Nick Fury/Steve Rogers | Not An Exaggeration As It Turns Out
  2. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark | Mister Stark and the Captain
  3. Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers | Uncalled For
  4. Steve Rogers/Owen Grady | Raptors Keep Trying To Eat Me
  5. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Where Did You Get The Pipe?
  6. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers | Nerf Bullets
  7. Maria Hill/Steve Rogers | Fifty States?



 

Although I don't mind if someone decides to take one of these ideas and expand on them, I would prefer if you notified me about it first and linked back to this story, or at least the chapter you decided to expand on.

 

Unless otherwise stated, the Soulmate-Identifying Marks in this story are of your soulmate's first words to you.

 


	2. Nick Fury/Steve Rogers | Not An Exaggeration As It Turns Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Steve wakes up and runs outside to see a different New York City, but slightly AU. Coulson was there alongside Fury.

“You’ve been asleep for seventy years, Cap” the man in the trench coat said.

Coulson glared at the man, “I was trying to break that to him gently, Director Fury.”

Fury glared back, “He’s standing out in the middle of Times Square.  He’s noticed somethings different.  He doesn’t need to be babied about it.”

“You know, I always thought that was going to be an exaggeration,” Steve said, interrupting whatever Coulson was going to say next.  “Not an exaggeration as it turns out.  Huh.”

“Fuck did you just say?” Fury demanded.

Steve gave Fury a cheeky grin, “And suddenly I’m glad that’s not written on my chest.  My mom would have never approved.” 

“Written, but, wait, is he?” Coulson turned to Fury with a questioning, and slightly betrayed look.  “Are you and Captain America soulmates?”


	3. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark | Mister Stark and the Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the first Avengers movie.

Most people thought that getting _Hi_ or _Hello_ or something else generic like that was one of the worst possible soulmarks to get.  Most people just went around saying the weirdest things they could, to make sure their soulmate knew when they had found them.

Tony Stark couldn’t do that without annoying his father, then Obi, then the Stark Industries Board of Directors. So every time someone said _Mister Stark_ to him for the first time he did his best to pay attention to their reactions when he replied back, making sure to always say something different.

Steve Rogers couldn’t do that either without breaking the image people had of Captain America.  So every time someone said _Captain_ to him for the first time, he did his best to pay attention to their reactions when he replied back, making sure to always say something different.

It was just bad luck that they met during a fight with Loki and neither noticed that they had greeted each other with their soulmarks’ words.

* * *

It wasn’t until Iron Man guided the missile into the portal that Steve’s soulmark began to burn.  He ripped off the glove of his suit and stared as _Captain_ faded from the palm of his hand.

When Hulk managed to revive Tony, the soulmark returned.  He glanced down, but this time it was different.  _Please tell me nobody kissed me_

And then Tony looked directly at him and said, “Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

“Not yet, Stark, you stupid son of a bitch,” Steve said.

“Ow,” Tony said, ripping away part of the armor on his arm, and watched as _Not yet, Stark, you stupid son of a bitch_ formed where _Mister Stark_ used to be.

“That used to say ‘Mister Stark’,” Tony said.

“Yeah, and mine used to say ‘Captain’,” Steve said, showing him the palm of his hand.

“Huh.  Didn’t see that one coming.”

Tony frowned.  Something told him that, sometime in the near future, that phrase was going to come back to bite him.


	4. Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers | Uncalled For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the first Avengers movie.

Steve wasn’t sure what was more surprising – the fact that he had gotten slapped, or the fact that Pepper Potts was the one who did it.

“Pepper?” Tony asked, eyes wide with shock.

“Jarvis informed me of the words you exchanged with Mr. Stark earlier.  While he can sometimes be an ass, your words were uncalled for and I expect to hear of an apology shortly.  Am I clear, Captain Rogers?” Pepper asked, glaring at Steve.

“Do you have any idea how many times I mouthed off to _Howard_ Stark in front of _Edwin_ Jarvis because of you?  He spent the entire time I knew him thinking Howard and I hated each other’s guts.”

“Oh,” Pepper said.  “That’s, huh.  I really wasn’t expecting that.  Tony, I need a drink.”  Pepper grabbed the glass of alcohol out of Tony’s hand and downed it in one go.  She handed it back to him.  “Thank you.”

She then pulled Steve down for a kiss that lasted several minutes.

“I have an unavoidable meeting starting in…oh look, five minutes ago,” Pepper said, checking her watch when they pulled apart for air.  “I still expect to hear about an apology.  I’ll see you later tonight.”


	5. Steve Rogers/Owen Grady | Raptors Keep Trying To Eat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in some random time after the first Avengers movie (and several trips to the [Savage Land](http://marvel.com/universe/Savage_Land)) and before the main events of Jurassic World.

The Savage Land – a strange place with actual dinosaurs that the Avengers had just returned from for the third time.  Steve remembered something his mother always used to tell him, “Steve, my boy, once is chance, twice is coincidence, and three times is fate.”

Fate apparently wanted the Avengers to learn about dinosaurs.  Rather than wait to be dropped back into the Savage Land again, Steve decided to go to the only other place on the planet where you could learn about dinosaurs – Jurassic World.

Considering the fact that velociraptors in particular kept trying to take a bite out of him, Steve was particularly interested in learning about raptors.  Mr. Masrani himself led Steve to the raptor pens.

“This is Owen Grady, our raptor keeper.  I’m sure he will be able to tell you anything you wish to know.”

“Sir, the board?” the woman nearby said, gesturing with the cell phone in her hand.  She had red hair, but not nearly as dark as Natasha’s.

“Excuse me,” Mr. Masrani said, leaving Steve with Owen.

“So, what does Captain America want to learn about these guys for?” Owen asked.

Steve stared at him in awe for a few seconds before replying, “Well, raptors keep trying to eat me, so why not?”

Owen’s jaw dropped, and then he grinned.  “Hot damn, Captain America!  I am one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Always wondered what I wanted to learn about,” Steve said, pulling up the bottom of his shirt to show his words written just above his belly button.

“Always wondered who the pack would be trying to eat, but I don’t think you’ve been here before.”  Owen returned the favor by taking off the band on his wrist, showing his own words written on the underside.

“I haven’t.  The Avengers do have a nasty habit of ending up in the Savage Land though.  It’s filled with dinosaurs.  I figured after the third time, I better learn as much as I can.”

And maybe Fate hadn’t really wanted the Avengers to know about dinosaurs after all, but for Steve to come here to meet Owen.


	6. Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers | Where Did You Get The Pipe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After CA:TWS Hydra captures Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. The Avengers team up to rescue them.

The door to her poorly lit cell opened and a figure stepped inside.  Darcy swung as hard as she could with the pipe she had gotten from the underside of the sink.  The figure fell backwards into the, much better lit, hallway and Darcy saw who it was.

“Oh shit, Captain America!  I am so sorry!  I thought you were one of those assholes who locked us in here.”

“You hit Captain America with a pipe!?” Jane’s voice came out from underneath one of the beds in the cell.

“I didn’t mean too!” Darcy yelled back.  “I didn’t know it was Captain Freakin’ America!”

“What did you hit me with?  Is that, is that a pipe?” Steve asked, slightly dazed, but recovering quickly from the hit.

Darcy opened her mouth and then shut it again, and looked between the pipe and Captain America slowly getting up.

“Yes.  Yes it is,” Darcy said.

“Is Thor with you?” Jane asked, peeking out from underneath the bed.

“Uh, yeah, he’s outside, dealing with any stragglers.  Where did you get the pipe?”

“Under the sink.  I go for pipes whenever I can,” Darcy said.  “Apparently, I was always going to hit my soulmate with one.”

“Oh.”  Steve blinked.  “ _Oh!_   And then you said, you said.”  Steve grinned, pulling his pants down to show his hip, where _Oh shit, Captain America!  I am so sorry!  I thought you were one of those assholes who locked us in here._ was written.

Darcy grinned, “I’d show you mine, but it’s a little lower than my hip, and I don’t think Jane will be happy if I start stripping here.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jane said from under the bed.  “It’s bad enough Erik does it.”


	7. Clint Barton/Steve Rogers | Nerf Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after the first Avengers movie.

Having just recovered from Loki’s mind control, it was understandable that Clint missed the fact that Captain America’s first words to him were, “Have you got a suit?” at the time.  It wasn’t until after the Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard that he remembered.

“Hey Nat,” Clint said.  “What were my first words to Steve?”

“’I can.’ when he asked if I could fly a quinjet,” she replied.  Steve’s head snapped towards them.

“Huh.”  Clint walked over to Steve and pulled his shirt up.  “Is this your writing?”

Steve nodded.

“Awesome,” Clint said.  “Where are mine?”

Steve blushed.

“Aha, can’t be shown in public.  Awesome.  Me and Nat are going to go blow off some stress with nerf guns in this forest in New Jersey.  Want to come?”

* * *

Five hours later, the three of them left the forest.  Steve scowled at Clint and glared at Natasha.  He had been hit the most.

“I still say the two of you cheated.”

Natasha smiled at him.

Clint aimed the nerf gun and fired one last time.

“Dammit, Clint!  Stop shooting me in the ass!”  Steve pulled the yellow nerf bullet off of him and looked at it.  ‘Property of Hawkeye’ was written in purple on it.

Clint grinned at him.


	8. Maria Hill/Steve Rogers | Fifty States?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another Steve-centric one, but I swear this only just occurred to me – Alaska and Hawaii weren’t states yet when Steve’s plane went down into the artic. That was in the 40s. They didn’t become states until 1959 (January for Alaska, August for Hawaii); before that they were only territories.
> 
> At some point, which we haven’t seen in the movies, he found out there’s two new States. Now, I don’t know when the first talk of them becoming States actually took place, but for the purpose of this drabble, it was after the plane went down.
> 
> Takes place sometime after Steve wakes up but before the events of the first Avengers movie.

“And who the hell is that guy?” Steve heard someone ask.

“That’s Captain America, Sitwell,” he heard someone else reply.

“Captain What Now?”

“Captain America.  As in the Fifty United States of America.  What _rock_ have you been living under?”

“Wait,” Steve said, turning to the people having the conversation.  “There are _fifty_ states now?  When did _that_ happen?”

“Nineteen Fifty-something, I think,” Sitwell replied.  “Hill?”

“How the hell should I know?” Hill asked.  “What am I – Wikipedia?  And, oh, those are horrible first words, aren’t they?”

“They could be worse,” Steve said.

“Especially since I spent most of my childhood thinking my soulmate was an idiot,” Hill said, wincing.  “Sorry, I was born in ’82, so it’s always been fifty states for me.”

“It was only forty-eight last I checked, but I’m a little behind the times,” Steve said.

“So I’ve heard.  Sitwell, how do you know when we got the last two States, when you don’t even know who Captain America is?”

Sitwell shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sitwell knows who Captain America is. He was messing with Hill.


End file.
